In general, various types of polishing apparatuses for polishing an optical lens have been placed on the market and technology for the polishing apparatuses has already been known in the art through various patents.
Such a polishing apparatus includes a polisher, which polishes scratches or rough portions on the surface of a lens by using a rotational force while making direct contact with the lens, as an important element.
However, since the conventional polishing apparatus has a simple structure equipped with a rigid polishing paper, a normal surface of a lens may also be damaged in addition to a rough portion of the lens. Further, since the polishing apparatus is rigid and the polishing paper is also rigid, the shape of the lens may be deformed because it is difficult to provide constant pressure.
Furthermore, since pressure adjustment of the polishing apparatus is difficult, nano-level fine polishing cannot be performed. Moreover, since much time is required to set the polishing apparatus, a user feels inconvenienced when using the polishing apparatus.